The Circus Neko
by Hikaru Line 28
Summary: Allen Walker... Él solo desapareció, sin dejar rastro; ni si quiera una sola pista para poder encontrarlo... ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¡¿Y por qué tiene orejas y una cola esponjosa! /Yullen/ /MPreg!Allen/ /Neko!Allen/ EN PROCESO DE RE-HACER!
1. Prólogo

Holaa! Aquí Hika-chan con una nueva historiaaaa! Y esta vez se llama THE CIRCUS NEKOOO! :D (Aunque Allen es solo mitad neko y perritu y mitad humano :3)

Bueno, ya que tanta charla, vamos con el capítulo

**Disclaimer-**No poseo D-Gray Man

-asdfghjklñ :3-

_~Prólogo~_

_Corría rápido._

El albino corría rápido, alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. Se habría paso entre la maleza del bosque, en esos momentos sólo quería estar de nuevo en la orden, en casa.

_Muy rápido._

Al ver que las voces se aproximaban más hacia él, corrió aún más rápido. Se resbaló, pero se volvió a levantar, y siguió corriendo.

_Ojalá que no lo encuentren._

Ya habían estado a punto de encontrarlo cerca de 5 veces, no tenía oportunidad contra ellos.

_Se escondió._

Sus ojos plateados buscaron algo en donde esconderse mientras corría. Visualizó una roca grande de tamaño, con algo de lianas y maleza cubriéndola. Fue a ese lugar y se colocó detrás de ésta.

_Lo encontraron._

Los hombres extraños llegaban con linternas, ya que era de noche, rezó para que no lo encontraran. _**Crack**_. Pisó una ramita, al parecer lo han encontrado.

_Todo terminó._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El peliblanco se despertó en una jaula, al parecer estaba en un circo, _literalmente_.

Un hombre de estatura media y cabello marrón claro se acercó a la jaula, tenía ropa de presentador de circo, por lo que lo era.

A medida que se acercaba, Allen vio en mano del presentador una jeringa con un líquido turquesa. El hombre abrió la jaula, pero el chico no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Le inyectó la sustancia y se marchó, dejando al pobre Allen solo en la pequeña prisión.

Al poco tiempo, el chico de cabellos nieve sintió un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo, luego de que eso pasó, la jaula se movió, cambiando de lugar a un escenario de circo.

"He aquí el mutante mitad humano, mitad neko-inu!"

Mutante? Neko-inu? Se tocó la cabeza, _tenía orejas_.

-asdfghjklñ :3-

Como quedó chic s? :3 bien? Espero que siiii~ merece un review cierto? Sii! Y me recomiendan algún fanfic mpreg de D-Gray man? :O porfiiiiiiisss siiiii?

Ok ya, chaooo~~~!

_Review? :3_


	2. Capítulo 1

Holaaa! De nuevo aquí Hika-chaaan con The Circus Nekooo! :D

Link: *Leyendo un papel* Agradecemos a todos los que animaron, apoyaron y comentaron la historia, también p-

Hikaru: YA CALLATE!

Link: D:

Bien, continuando, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Akkira Nala: **Si yo también quiero saber más! :D lo perseguían porque eran personas malas D: y estaba solo por algunas razones confidenciales que explicaré en otros capítulos *sonrisa maliciosa* Sii ya había leído Situation pero solo la parte final, ya me animé a leer toda :D Pásala bonituuu~~

**: **Siii! Se verá sumamente adorable! x3 Si hoy día es la continuación xD lo que stás leyendo! :D no te preocupes, yo soy pero para dejar reviews… :P

Bien, con el capítulo de hoy…

-asdfghjklñ :3-

_Capítulo 1: Allen?_

"YUU-CHAN!" Gritó el Bookman Jr. al oído del samurái, quien estaba tranquilamente comiendo soba en la cafetería hasta ahora.

"BAKA USAGI!" Gritó el pelinegro "qué quieres?!" Respondió con fastidio.

"Vamos al circo Yuu-chan!" Dijo el ojiverde.

"NO!"

"Por qué Yuu-chan? Por qué?"

"Porque no!"

"Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué n-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kanda calló al Bookman con un grito de desesperación.

"… También tenemos la misión de siempre…" Dijo Lavi con un cierto tono de tristeza "Moyashi-chan ya ha estado desaparecido casi durante un año… Y pensar que pasó su cumpleaños 16 sin nosotros" Comentó el fututo Bookman.

"Che! Ya vamos a la estúpida misión"

"Primero al circo Yuu-chan! tenemos tiempo de sobra!" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"No"

"Por qué no Yuu-chan? Por qué no Yuu-chan Po-"

"ESTÁ BIEN! IRÉ CONTIGO AL MALDITO CIRCO!"

"Yay!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los exorcistas llegaron al circo, justo a tiempo para la función de las 8:00pm. Se sentaron en una banca libre a la segunda fila y comenzó el espectáculo.

Salió un hombre, a suponer que era el presentador de circo, por lo que llevaba ropas de acuerdo a su trabajo.

"Bienvenidos al circo! (Whooo!) Gracias por venir! Como primer acto…"

Continuó todo el show, hasta que llegó el acto final.

"Damas y caballeros! Hoy veremos de nuevo como está nuestra linda mascota! El neko-inu!"

Dos ayudantes empujaron al centro del escenario una jaula tapada con una sábana roja un poco transparente, por lo que por eso se podía ver a un cuerpo humano con orejas paradas y una cola peluda y larga, quitaron la sábana, _esto no podía ser cierto…_

-asdfghjklñ :3-

Como me gusta dejarles con la intriga :3 pero tranquilos que mañana o pasado subo un nuevo capítulo :D tal vez hoy mismo, aunque creo que no me va a dar tiempo de actualizar dos capítulos de esta historia y otro de My Angel… pero buaaano… pásenla bonito! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~

_Review? :3_


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola! lamento dejarles con el suspenso en el capítulo anterior *Please don't kill me*… pero ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo! :D yay! Ahora si! No hubo reviews en el capítulo anterior :c que malotes…

Todos: *Llorando al estilo anime*

Hikaru: Ni que fuera para tanto xD el propósito de mi vida es seguir con la historia :3 y como ese es el propósito… aquí va el capítulo! :D y una canción que se me está empezando a pegar…

_Stomp stomp I've arrived_

_Drop the beat nasty face why ya lookin' at me~_

_Flyin flying' flying' flyin' through the sky~_

_In my spaceship I'm an alien tonight~_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka~~_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker~_

_I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude~_

_Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you~_

_We can do it like the mandem mandem~_

_HEY :D~_

_We can do it like a mandem sugar sugar sugar~ _

Traten de adivinar la canción :3

**Disclaimer-**No poseo D-Gray Man.

-asdfghjklñ :3-  
_Capítulo 2: Monstruo?_

Simplemente no podía ser cierto. _Allen Walker estaba en esa asquerosa jaula. _

El albino hacía toda clase de poses que se mostraban adorables, una de ellas era bajar las orejas, sonreír, mirar lijeramente hacia arriba y hacer un sonido de gato, moviendo la cola como un perro.

Eso, a Kanda, le parecía _penoso._

Volteó a ver a Lavi, quien estaba en un completo shock. Se acercó y le susurró.

"Volvemos en la noche y lo traemos de vuelta a la Orden…" Susurró Kanda.

"Buena idea" Susurró Lavi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"LENALEE!"

"Hm?" La peliverde enfocó a la persona que le estaba hablando a distancia. Era Lavi "Qué pasa Lavi? No deberías estar empacando las cosas que necesites para tu misión? El tren saldrá dentro de 20 minutos y deben llegar a tiempo" Dijo la peliverde.

"Dile a Komui-san que envíe a otras personas" Dijo Lavi, llegando al lado de Lenalee "Hemos encontrado a Allen"

Al escuchar lo que dijo el Bookman Jr, la chica de ojos violetas se quedó en un estado de shock. _'Significa que Allen-kun no está muerto?' _Se preguntó a sí misma, luego le dijo a Lavi que le avisaría a su hermano, y salió corriendo a su oficina.

"NII-SAN! NII-SAN!" Gritó Lenalee al entrar en la oficina.

"Are? Que pasa Lenalee-chan?" Preguntó Komui, muy preocupado por su hermana, ya que era un sobreprotector con ella.

"Lavi y Kanda han encontrado a Allen-kun!" Komui se quedó pasmado "Ah! Lo olvidaba, necesitaremos otros exorcistas que vallan en la misión de Lavi y Kanda" Dijo Lenalee.

"Allen!? Dónde está!?" Preguntó el supervisor Komui, entre preocupado y emocionado.

"Uhh… no les he preguntado…"

"PREGUNTALES LENALEE-CHAN! oh! Y enviaré a otros exorcistas para hacerse cargo de la misión, mientras tú, Lavi y Kanda van en busca de Allen-kun, si?"

"Si nii-san!" Y Lenalee se fue corriendo con Lavi y Kanda "Kanda! Lavi! Nii-san dice que vallamos con Allen-kun! Él enviará otros exorcistas para hacerse cargo de la misión!"

"Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos a salvar a moyashi-chan!" Dijo el pelirrojo.

A lo que Kanda respondió "Primero tiene que cerrar el circo, para rescatarlo en la noche"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había caído la noche, cerca de las 11:30pm entraron en el circo, que actualmente estaba cerrado.

"Dónde rayos está moyashi-chan?" Dijo el ojiverde, ya que revisaron varias jaulas y en ninguna de ellas estaba Allen.

"Ehh… chicos, que tal en esta?" Dijo Lenalee, señalando una jaula de tamaño mediano, cubierta por una sábana roja.

"A ver pues…" Dijo Lavi, sacando la sábana, revelando a Allen dentro de ella, durmiendo.

"Allen-kun!" Gritó Lenalee.

"Shh! Podrían oírte" Dijo Kanda.

Mala suerte, ya que Allen empezaba a abrir sus ojos grises.

"Grrr…" Gruñó Allen, quien se levantaba sobre cuatro patas.

"Allen-kun!, haz silencio, hemos venido a sacarte de aquí y llevarte de regreso a la Orden" Susurró Lenalee, pero al parecer a Allen no le importaban las palabras de Lenalee, porque seguía gruñendo.

"Moyashi, ya basta, nos van a descubrir" Dijo el pelinegro.

Sin embargo, Allen siguió gruñendo, convirtiéndose en gruñidos animales, poco a poco transformándose en un perro-lobo color plateado-nieve, y en el brazo (o pata) donde estaba su inocencia era negro.

"A-allen-kun?" Preguntó la ojivioleta (que tiene ojos violetas xD).

El albino, ahora convertido en perro-lobo, se abalanzó encima de Lenalee, haciéndola caer.

"Moyashi! No ataques! Somos nosotros! Lavi, Lenalee y yo, Kanda!"

El perro-lobo miró de reojo a Lenalee, luego comenzó a hacer lloridos de perro y retrocedió lentamente, al tiempo que se convertía en humano de nuevo, sollozaba y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Lena… lee… chan?" Preguntó el neko.

"Allen-kun, soy yo" dijo Lenalee.

"Lena...lee-chan" Repitió el chico "Lenalee… M…mi…na… K-kan… da… La…vi…" Luchó por siquiera abrir la boca.

El pequeño neko blanco, metió su larga cola entre sus piernas y bajó considerablemente sus orejas.

"Allen-kun, qué sucede?" preguntó la exorcista peliverde.

"M-me… due… le… Lena… lee-chan" Dijo muy temeroso el albino.

"Qué te duele Allen-kun?"

El chico abrió la única ropa que tenía puesta, una camisa blanca larga, revelando así varios moretones, cicatrices y heridas aun sangrando, mientras que él seguía llorando y sollozando auto-compadeciéndose.

-asdfghjklñ :3-

Y bien… que les pareció hermosuras(? Patatamente corto no(?

Ahora con las jodidas clases :3 estoy haciendo lo que puedo!

Y quería preguntarles otra cosa… Fanfics donde Allen sea un akuma? :3 me gusta Allen akuma! :D o cualquier fanfic bueno que me recomienden! :D

Y bien… me despido!

Hika-chan

_Review? :3_


	4. Aviso (No es un capítulo)

Hola! Aquí Hika-chaaan! :D

Este aviso es para avisarles (OBVIO! xD!) que desde el 24 de junio hasta el 26 del mismo mes, no voy a poder escribir historias, ya que en la escuela, tengo un viaje de estudios, que es un viaje que lo organiza la escuela y pues tú tienes que ir ._.U y pues en esos días me tocó el viaje, así que antes de irme les dejaré 1 capítulo SUPER LARGO de cada una de las historias c: así pues que... les dejo el aviso :3

Este aviso lo publicaré en My Angel y en The Circus Neko, así que no dirán después que no lo leyeron -_-U

Hoy es jueves 19 de junio… así que… la próxima semana me voy por tres días…

Bieeen… no sé que más deciiiiirr…

Así que… pásenla bonito~

Besos y apapachos!

HaStA eNtOnCeS cHiCoS!

_Hikaru Line 28~_


	5. Capítulo 3

Jelou lokaaas (y lokos xD) volví la semana pasada, pero hubo un pequeño percance con las tareas…

Ya expliqué en el fic My Angel por qué no subí (casi escribo 'soba' en vez de 'subí' xD) el capítulo largo…

Continuando con el capítulo, que creo que casi nadie lee esto TT-TT

Las respuestas a sus reviews:

_**Chickaboo3000: **_Hola x3 y gracias :D pero no entendí el 'Espero Allen de bien' ._.U bien, lo tomaré como un 'Espero _**que**_Allen _**esté **_bien'… Bueno, aquí está tu actualización! :D Y sep! Era 'Do it like a dude' :3 me encantó la primera vez que la escuché c: te doy un caramelo virtual como premio xD

Gracias por decirme una historia con Allen akuma :3 arigatou! c': Y por la ortografía? No importa! De todos modos lo entiendo c: sayonara! :D

_**Akkira Nala:**_ Ohayo Akkira-chan! :3 Y Allen quiso atacar a los exorcistas porque su deber era proteger el circo D: y siii…. Debería haber salvado a Allen en frente de todos…

Kanda: NO! D:

DEBERÍAS DE HABERLO HECHO BAKANDA! :c pero aún no sé si se va a vengar… tal vez lo haga… aunque no lo parezca, me gustaría un poco de gore en la historia… *sonrisa macabra* sayonara! :3

_**Hikari Walker Suede: **_Holaa! Primero que nada, has notado que tenemos un nombre muy parecido? Hikari y Hikaru xD y see… va un poco cortita pero hago lo que puedo :3 y 'El moyashi y el jardinero'? es uno de mis fics favoritos :D, ya chequé tu cuenta, y me encantó ese fic, MUY original n.n sayonara Hikari-chan! :D

Y el capítulo de hoy…

-asdfghjklñ :3-

_Capítulo 3_

Todos miraban las cicatrices, moretones y heridas que Allen estaba mostrando, hasta que una nueva gota de sangre caía desde su cuello, en donde tenía un collar de perro con una cadena de aproximadamente 2 metros que iba pegada al suelo.

"Ngh…" Allen gimió de dolor "E-es m-mejor que se va-vallan…J-jefe-san no le g-gustará que e-estén a-aquí…" Luchó de nuevo por hablar.

"Estás loco, moyahi-chan? te llevaremos con nosotros!" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"E-está b-bien…" Dijo temeroso el peliblanco, aunque su cabello no era totalmente blanco ya que tenía manchas de sangre seca esparcidos en diferentes espacios de su cabello.

Kanda cortó la cadena, pero no pudo cortar el collar, ya que si lo cortaba, podría hacerle daño a Allen, le entregó una casaca de exorcista que había traído, ya que había visto antes cómo estaba vestido el albino. El chico salió de la jaula gateando, en cuatro patas (o piernas y manos) como lo haría un animal _**(Nota: Obvio que sé que no todos los animales caminan en cuatro patas, pero 'como un animal' actúa como una referencia a lo que se describe)**_, y continuó así hasta la salida del circo, ya que nadie lo detuvo.

"Eh.. Oi, moyashi-chan, tu… etto… caminas?" Preguntó Lavi.

"…N-no me…a-acuerdo c-como…ha-hacerlo…" Habló el albino con dificultad.

"Oh… e-entiendo…" Respondió.

El grupo de exorcistas caminaba en las calles una vez que salieron del circo. Éstas se veían desoladas, sin ninguna persona y solo la luz de la luna, era casi medianoche. Una rata o ratón se cruzó por el camino, las pupilas de Allen se volvieron rendijas finas y atrapó al ratón o rata con sus manos, tal como un gato lo haría.

"A-Allen-kun, q-qué haces?" Preguntó Lenalee.

Sin decir nada, el neko levantó una mano, para revelar como crecían sus uñas, y se las clavó justo en medio de los ojos del pequeño animal, quien instantáneamente perdió la vida. Se acercó al cadáver y abrió su boca, hasta que…

"Allen!" Gritó con miedo la peliverde.

"Nya?" El neko levantó la cabeza para poder ver a la chica con los ojos abiertos en shock, pero al parecer no le importó en lo absoluto, y terminó comiéndose al animal.

"O-oi… no debías de comerte… e-eso…" Replicó el ojiverde.

"Gomenasai… te-tenía ha-hambre… no me…ha-han d-dado comida…d-desde hace… c-cinco d-días…" Dijo mirando hacía el suelo Allen.

"Y por qué no avisaste, baka moyashi? Comer eso es en cierto modo asqueroso" Dijo Kanda, con una voz más suave que los otros días, cosa que sorprendió a Lavi y Lenalee.

"Ha-hai K-kanda-san!" Dijo Allen.

Nunca nadie había oído tal compatibilidad entre Allen y Kanda, les extrañaba y a la vez sorprendía que no se estuvieran peleando, y que en vez de eso se hablaran bien, pero les sorprendió más que el peliblanco llamara a su ex-compañero de discusión '-san'.

"Allen, no tienes que agregarle '-san', estamos entre amigos…" Dijo la peliverde.

Tan pronto como la chica terminó de hablar, siguieron caminando hacia la Orden, hasta que otro inconveniente surgió. Un perro grande pasaba por delante de él y no se veía nada amigable, ya que cuando los volteó a ver y se dio cuenta del neko, el inu empezó a gruñir incontrolablemente y a acercarse, haciendo que la espalda de Allen se arqueara, gruña como gato y su cola estuviera recta y esponjada.

"M-moyashi… uhh… no creo que sea bueno que te metas en una pelea…" Dijo Lavi, mirando al perro.

"ANATA WA DAMATTE, LAVI?! _**(Traducción: PUEDES CALLARTE, LAVI?!)**_" Gritó el neko, sin poseer ninguna imperfección en su voz y mientras que las pupilas de sus ojos se iban convirtiendo en rendijas, sus ojos se iban tiñendo de diferentes colores cada uno, azul y amarillo, y sus colmillos crecieron a tal punto de sobresalir un poco de su boca. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Lenalee los trató de detener pero cada vez que se acercaba, Allen la quería arañar.

El perro mordió el brazo de Allen, haciendo que éste chillara y activara su inocencia, clavando su mano (con inocencia obvio xD) en la pata del perro. El inu huyó aullando de dolor y cojeando.

"A-allen, e-estás bi-bien?" Preguntó la chica, a lo que el albino respondió con un 'nya' y siguió caminando (en cuatro patas-manos o que se yo) con una ligera cojera.

Mientras seguían caminando, Kanda notaba que del abrigo que anteriormente le había puesto al peliblanco, se escurrían unas gotas de sangre, 'Tal vez se abrieron algunas de sus heridas al pelear' pensó el pelinegro, y su herida del brazo sangraba más.

"Moyashi, estás sangrando" Dijo.

El neko prosiguió a mirar el abrigo y notó que se filtraban por ahí algunas gotas de sangre, al igual que en las mangas de éste.

"Y-yo… e-estoy b-bien…" Y se desmayó.

"Allen!" Dijo Lenalee, sentándose a su lado.

"Che! Yo lo llevo" Dijo Kanda mirando a otro lado, para ocultar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..

Nadie en la Orden podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Allen, no pensaban que lo volverían a ver. Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee llevaron a Allen a la oficina de Komui.

"Nii-san, encontramos a Allen-kun"

"LENALEE-CHAAAAAAN!" Corrió a abrazar a su hermana y luego de unos momentos se separó "Are? Y Allen?" Dijo el hermano sobreprotector de Lenalee, mirando hacia todos lados.

"Está aquí" Dijo un tanto molesto Kanda, quien llevaba a 'moyashi' en sus brazos "Estás ciego o qué?"

"Oh! Nada de eso, solo que no esperaba que especialmente tú lo llevaras" Dijo "Déjalo ahí" Señaló una camilla.

Kanda lo dejó donde Komui le había indicado, y los exorcistas se fueron a sus habitaciones.

..::0Habitación de Kanda0::..

Kanda estaba ya acostado en su cama, mientras no podía dormir y mantenía los ojos abiertos.

Pensó: 'Aun no entiendo, ha pasado tanto tiempo y sigo enamorado de él…'

-asdfgkjlñ :3-

Y? qué les pareció? Esta vez agregué algo de Yullen :3 Y si lo preguntan… NO! KANDA NO ES EL UKE! ES EL PUTO SEME! D:

Bien… les quería preguntar algo… Hago otro fic Yullen? O uno de Fairy Tail, sin emparejamientos?

El fic Yullen trataría sobre que Kanda y Allen son novios y así, pero un día sus amigos lo descubren c: (No será One-shot)

Y la de Fairy Tail sería que Natsu y Gajeel desaparecieron y un día los encuentran pero con algo diferente, no habrá emparejamientos.

Bien, ustedes deciden! :D

_Review? :3_

_Hikaru Line 28~_


	6. Capítulo 4

Hola! Realmente lamento no escribir por tanto tiempo :( estaba avanzando con otra historia en mundo yaoi :3 es mpreg, por si quieren saber me llamo Hikaru Line :3 y la historia se llama secreto. Compenso la tardanza con este yullen de este capi x3 y otra cosa, este fanfic será un mpreg también :3~

**Respuestas a los reviews sensualones:**

**Akkira Nala: **Sii YULLEN! :D yo haré que haya yullen :3 de nada por actualizar! :3 sayonara~~!

**GatitaKukaku: **Holiwis! :3 ohh, me encanta tu idea… tal vez Yuu-chan lo viole *mirada sombría* MUAHAHAHA!... okya .-.U y sep! Aquí la continuación x3 Yulleeeen! *o* Sayonara~~!

ATENCIOOOON! Aquí hay un poquitín de lemon ¬/w/¬ (aunque yo no soy taaan buena escribiendo eso…) pero solo al principio .w.

Aquí el capi de hoy x3

**..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..**

_Capítulo 4: Lo que te espera_

Era tan _perfecto_.

Caricias, gemidos y besos llenaban la habitación.

_Caricias, gemidos y besos de él y Kanda._

Eran solamente dos personas demostrando su amor.

"_Moyashi…" _Dijo el azabache.

Lo más extraño era que no dejaba de repetir su sobrenombre y cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a gritarlo; pero aun así, si este fuese un sueño, quisiese que nunca acabase.

_Lástima que los sueños siempre tienen que acabar._

Los gritos del pelinegro se hacían más fuertes.

_Y despertó._

Allen abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó repetidas veces, encontrándose con unos bellos ojos negros.

"Kanda?" Dijo "Q-qué p-pasa?" Preguntó.

"No has parado de gemir en toda esta hora y pensé que ya era suficiente" Respondió Kanda.

Al escuchar las palabras del samurái, un color rojo oscuro se abrió paso en las mejillas del inu-neko, haciendo que bajase sus orejas y moviera la cola de arriba abajo, recordando su 'bonito' sueño. Kanda contempló con una mirada de confusión la escena.

"G-gomen… S-supongo que t-te he fa-fastidiado… D-desde hace cu-cuánto estás a-aquí?" Comentó el neko peliblanco.

"Tsk, no te importa" Respondió, ahora el que estaba sonrojado era Kanda, quien apartó la mirada para que no lo viese.

_~Kanda's Flash Back~_

_El azabache aún seguía despierto, pensando en sus sentimientos hacia el 'Moyashi'. Revisó su reloj en la mesita de noche '3:18 am'. Definitivamente no podía dormir, quería ver a su moyashi __**ahora**__. _

_Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se puso su ropa común de exorcista. Obviamente Kanda no era idiota, si lo descubrían junto al moyashi aún con ropa para dormir creerían que estuvo toda la noche con él, y eso sería malo, además de perder su dignidad perdería el respeto que le tenían._

_Cerró despacio la puerta para no provocar ningún ruido y se encaminó hasta la enfermería en donde estaba su moyashi._

_Cuando lo vio durmiendo con una cara tan tierna y angelical no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, __**solo su moyashi podía sacarle una de esas.**_

_Se acercó a la cama en donde descansaba el neko y jaló una silla luego sentarse en ella y quedarse profundamente dormido, hasta que cerca de las 7:00 am lo despertaron gemidos, gemidos del moyashi. _

_Tal vez podía estar teniendo una pesadilla, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa pálido. Esperó aproximadamente 1 hora y no se detenía ¿Qué rayos estaba soñando ese chico? Así que se dispuso a despertarlo…_

_~Kanda's Flash Back End~_

"Gomen p-por pre-preguntar…" Dijo aun con las orejas bajas el neko.

"Ch-che" Respondió.

El azabache recordaba los hechos de la madrugada, así que de un momento a otro, lo besó, un beso rápido pero con muchos sentimientos… El peliblanco se quedó en shock, mientras que Kanda salía rápidamente de la enfermería.

El neko tocó sus labios "Yo también te amo… Yuu" Dijo, esta vez sin dificultades para hablar.

Sin darse cuenta, una persona los veía a través de la ventana, tomando fotografías con una cámara, desde un árbol cercano.

**..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..**

Siguiendo a Kanda, se había ido a la cafetería por su desayuno, que como siempre, era soba. Él se quedó en la cafetería un largo tiempo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer (excepto el entrenamiento) y además se había quedado pensando en Allen.

Ya eran las 11:00, tal como dictaba el reloj, casi todos los exorcistas y buscadores se habían ido a misiones, mientras que los científicos estaban trabajando en la cura para desconvertir de neko a Allen, así que los pasillos estaban solitarios, y uno que otro exorcista o buscador pasaban por ahí.

El único exorcista en la cafetería (ya saben, Kanda ¬¬) regresó a la taquilla en donde estaba Jerry y pidió muchas porciones de comidas diferentes, las puso en un carrito y fue casi corriendo a la enfermería, en donde estaba Allen.

"Moyashi" Dijo, a lo que el peliblanco volteó, aun sonrojado por el beso de antes "Ten" se dirigió con el carrito a la cama de Allen.

"A-arigatou… Yuu…" Dijo el albino, desviando la mirada.

"De nada, Allen" Dijo el pelinegro.

El neko inclinó su rostro hacia adelante, en un intento de beso, cosa que logró. Kanda lo agarró de la cintura y Allen entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello del japonés. El menor ahogó un gemido, mientras que el otro lo puso delicadamente sobre la cama, cuidando en todo momento que su cola y orejas no quedaran aplastadas.

"Oi… Yuu… qué somos entonces?" Dijo el ojiplata.

"…Amantes?" Respondió el samurái.

"Bien… entonces… haz lo que quieras conmigo" Dijo el albino, abriendo la piernas, muy sonrojado y desviando la mirada, una vista muy adorable para el azabache.

"Eso tendrá que esperar hasta la noche… estamos en la enfermería, alguien podría vernos…" Dijo el nuevo y primer amante de Allen, dándole un suave beso en la frente y retirándose de encima.

El menor, al escuchar estas palabras, se ruborizó aún más (rubor nivel Allen Walker xD) y se sentó en la cama, devorando todos los alimentos del carrito en el que habían traído la comida.

"E-etto… q-que te pa-parece en mi c-cuarto… a las 11p.m…" Dijo, empezando a tartamudear de nuevo.

"Ok… te veo luego, moyashi" Respondió, abriendo las puertas para salir de la habitación.

"Si, Yuu-anata(1)!" Dijo el albino, tapándose la boca por lo que había dicho.

"Yuu-anata?"

"… Etto.. si puedo llamarte así, c-cierto? Y-yuu-anata?" Preguntó el neko, bajando las orejas y cola, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas de la cama.

"…Hai, solo procura no decirlo en frente de los demás si pretendes mantener esto en secreto" Salió y cerró delicadamente la puerta.

"…H-hai… Yuu-anata…" Comentó Allen, quien sonrió mientras sus orejas y cola se relajaban.

**..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..**

Habían ya pasado algunas horas desde la visita de Kanda a la enfermería, ya eran como las 9:00pm, hasta que llegó la enfermera jefe (xD).

"Walker, ya puede irse, pero antes hay una reunión en la oficina del supervisor en donde es solicitada su presencia" Dijo.

"E-está bien…" Respondió el peliblanco, mientras se sostenía de las paredes para caminar normal y no como en cuatro patas (manos o lo que sea :P)

Allen fue a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta. Pensaba que iba estar con telarañas y empolvorada, pero fue todo lo contrario, se notaba que alguien estuvo ocupándose de ella el tiempo que había pasado fuera.

De pronto, una pelotita dorada salió de debajo de la cama, Timcanpy. Y se posó sobre su cabeza.

"Tim! Te extrañé tanto!" Decía, mientras abrazaba al golem "Oh! Cierto, tengo que cambiarme de ropa…" Completó.

Allen escogió unos jeans sueltos y rasgados con una camiseta blanca con manchas carmesí con similitud a la sangre. Zapatillas rojas a juego. Escondió sus orejas pegándolas bien a su cabeza, confundiéndose con su cabello, mientras que su cola la escondió en su pantalón.

Salió de la habitación con el golem encima de su cabeza, y apoyado en la pared, llegando hasta la oficina de Komui, en la que estaban Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda y por supuesto, el supervisor Komui.

"P-perdón por la ta-tardanza…" Dijo, mientras que aún se sostenía de la pared y caminaba hasta el asiento más cercano.

"Ah! Allen-kun, no te disculpes, está bien" Dijo el nii-san de Lenalee "Bien, a lo que venimos… Necesito hablar sobre algo que le ocurre a Allen-kun"

"Es algo malo, nii-san?" Preguntó preocupada Lenalee.

"Depende de cómo lo tomen… o al menos él lo tome…" Le respondió a su (literalmente) 'adorada' hermana.

"Y-ya dilo, si?" Dejó salir el neko, poniéndose muy rojo.

Suspiró "Bueno… Al hacerle algunas radiografías a Allen-kun, hemos descubierto que él tiene… ejem… una…. Una matriz" Dijo Komui, todos se quedaron callados.

"HAHAHA, LOS VEO MAÑANA!" Dijo Allen con una sonrisa un poco inestable, y le susurró algo a Kanda.

"_A las 11pm. No llegues tarde"_ Le susurró y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

**..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..**

Ya era la hora prometida, y ninguna señal del japonés. Por un momento pensó que no lo amaba hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

"Quién es?" Dijo.

"Kanda" Respondió la persona detrás de la puerta.

"P-pasa… Yuu-anata" Dijo el peliblanco.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar, moyashi" Dijo.

"N-no importa… t-trajiste algún… algún… algún condón?" Dijo un poco ruborizado y la mirada gacha.

"No hace falta" Respondió, mientras que se acercaba un poco más a su amante.

"D-demo(2)… si no lo usamos y-yo… podría…ya sabes…" Comentó, con un poco más de rubor.

"Lo sé, pero tú quieres una familia?" Preguntó el azabache.

"S-si… en parte también me gustaría…" Respondió positivamente, mirando a Kanda a los ojos.

"Entonces, quieres hacer esto… sin protección?" Preguntó nuevamente.

"Si… hay que hacer una gran y bonita familia, Yuu-anata!" Dijo el neko, moviendo su cola de arriba hacia abajo y sonriendo felizmente.

_Bien, entonces…_

_Ya sabía lo que le esperaba._

**..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..::0::..**

Y? Qué les pareció la idea del Mpreg? :3 Actualizaré pronto en My Angel! No se preocupen que no la dejaré de escribir! Solo me he atrasado

**(1)**Lo de Yuu-anata lo leí en un fic :3 y me gustó el apodo~ anata si no me equivoco significa 'querido' o algo así…

**(2)**Supongo que todos los otakus sabemos que es demo ._.U es pero (o al menos eso creo yo xD)

Sayonara!

_Review? :3_


End file.
